Gas monitoring devices are used in industrial work environments where individuals may be at risk of exposure to a number of hazardous substances and environmental conditions, such as toxic gases, highly combustible gases, and oxygen-depleted environments. Typical gas monitoring devices often include one or more gas sensors, a processing component and firmware to analyze the gas sensor information, a display to present gas detection information to a user, and alarms to alert the user to any hazardous conditions and/or device status. In addition, the gas monitoring devices may include bump testing and calibration functionality to ensure they are calibrated and performing properly.
Gas monitoring devices are life-critical equipment in many industrial environments. Accordingly, manufacturers are continually developing improved components and firmware that are, for example, more efficient, more accurate, more sensitive, or longer lasting. However, it is often difficult and/or cost-prohibitive to update gas monitoring devices in the field. In addition, typical gas monitoring devices do not allow for individual electronic components to be updated. As a result, industrial users often do not obtain updated systems until they purchase a new gas monitoring device, which may take many years to occur. Accordingly, industrial users and workers would benefit from a system that allows for system-critical components of a gas monitoring device to be replaced and/or updated efficiently and cost-effectively without requiring the replacement of the entire gas monitoring device or the purchase of multiple pieces of equipment.